Twisted Logic
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Hermione Weasley, logical, knowledgeable and fearless. What happens when the tables turn when she finds out that she's pregnant and Ron handles it better than she does? One-shot.


**Author's note: **Hello! I know I've wrote a fic with Harry and Ginny with the same concept, but this shall be different that that one. :) Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Twisted Logic<br>**

Hermione Weasley sat in the library of her and Ron's home reading a book. It wasn't uncommon for her to be doing this. It was almost a daily occurrence. Nothing had changed her bookworm-ish ways that she upheld in her Hogwarts years. She very much was the same, but something was about to shake up her routine.

The book Hermione happened to be reading was nothing out of the ordinary, but the reason for reading the book was quite foreign to her.

Hermione was usually level-headed and calm. Not much could put her out of her comfort zone these days. Especially now that the way has been over for years. But why has this sudden possibility shaken her so? Hermione felt that she wasn't quite ready.

She knew when this moment would happen she would be ready. Everything would be sorted out. It would all be _planned_. She and Ron had not planned to have a baby _yet_. They were planning to have one soon, but they didn't think it would happen so quickly.

Hermione had been on birth control for years. She and Ron made sure they were careful. When they had the talk that they would start trying a few weeks ago, she didn't think it would take this fast. Hermione thought she had time to plan a bit before she had to worry about a baby.

She shut the book and set it down on the table in front of her. All of the signs were there. There was no mistaking it, but Hermione being, well herself, she wanted to make absolutely sure. When Ron came home they would go to St. Mungo's and get a definite answer.

Oh no, she _had_ to tell Ron. She knew he would be overjoyed. He was the one that suggested they try for a baby. But Ron being Ron, he wasn't one for planning. That was all Hermione's department. Ron reveled in chaos. Hermione couldn't. She _wouldn't_.

Hermione felt out of her element.

Her train of thought ceased as she heard the Floo in the den. She stood up and smoothed her skirt down. She took a deep breath and walked into the den to say hello to her husband.

Ron smiled when he saw his wife walking into the room. He noted the worried look her saw in her eyes.

"Hello," Ron said walking over to her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hello. How was work?" She asked smiling up at him.

"It was all right. Nothing really happened. How was your day off?" Ron asked looking into her brown eyes.

"It was all right."

"Just all right? You've been looking forward to a day off for ages," he said frowning down at her.

"I know. And it was a nice change of pace, but-but Ronald we have something to talk about," Hermione said looking more determined than ever.

Ron winced. Hermione only called him Ronald if she was mad at him or something serious was happening. He hoped for the latter.

Ron took her hand and they sat down on the sofa in front of the fire.

"What's going on?" He asked slowly.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant," Hermione said clearly and confidently.

A broad grin appeared on Ron's face. "This is fantastic news!"

"I mean, we still have to make a hundred percent sure though! It is good news, but we're not ready _yet_, Ronald."

Ron cupped both of Hermione's cheeks with her hands. His blue eyes bore into her brown ones. He gave her a serious look.

"Love, we didn't know when it was going to happen exactly. We just knew it was _going _to happen. I know you love to have every single detail planned, but sometimes you can't. You and I both know that. We've been through enough to know that. So don't worry your pretty head about not being able to plan. You forget that you have 9 months to plan. I think that's enough time."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're right."

"Wait, what did you say?" Ron asked smiling at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're right. Don't let it go to your already over-sized ego!"

Ron laughed and pulled her closer. "I just like hearing you say that I'm right."

Hermione smacked his arm and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To St. Mungo's. I want to make sure that we are, in fact, having a baby."

Ron got up and took her hand. Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and called out St. Mungo's Hospital and were soon transported.

* * *

><p>"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you're going to have a baby," the healer told them.<p>

Ron smiled at his wife as she smiled back at him.

They were going to have a baby. It seemed so much more real now that a healer was saying what Hermione already knew. The panic began to set in once again.

Hermione and Ron headed to the Burrow instead of their house. Hermione gripped Ron's hand.

"Mum? Dad?" Ron called out.

No answer.

"They must be in the backyard," Ron said as the couple walked to the backdoor.

They found Ron's parents and his whole family out there. _Great_, Hermione thought to herself.

As they made their way towards their family, everyone finally noticed their arrival.

"Ron! Hermione!" They heard as they approached.

They both waved as the crowd of people walked over to them.

"We just owled both of you to invite you over," Molly said beaming at them.

"Oh, we weren't home. We have a bit of news," Ron said looking at his wife.

"Don't keep us waiting, Ronnie," George said from behind their mother.

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. "We're going to have a baby."

The crowd took a collective gasp.

Then before they knew it they were engulfed in hugs and congratulations. Hermione murmured her thanks, but overall she was quiet.

Harry, Ron and Ginny seemed to be the only ones to notice.

Ginny came over to Hermione and asked her if she wanted to talk. They walked to the end of the yard.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I don't know Gin. I knew I was pregnant. I read a book and all the symptoms were there, but after the healer told us that it was true... I don't know. I just felt it was finally _real_. And I'm actually scared. I didn't think I would feel this way at all when I found out. I thought I'd feel ready and happy. I haven't even started planning everything out yet and you know how I am about not having a solid plan!" She moaned.

Ginny put an arm around her sister in law's shoulders. "I know how you are without a plan. Believe me. It seems scary, but once you see him or her for the first time, all of this worry and fright will be forgotten. You'll be a brilliant mum and I believe in you. Don't worry too much. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Thanks Ginny. This is so foreign to me and for once books aren't much help. It's going to be a long 9 months."

"Yes, but you'll have time to plan!"

Hermione smiled at her and they headed back towards the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>Hermione was reading a book about what to expect during her pregnancy when she felt <em>something<em>. She was startled. She sat perfectly still and waited for it to happen again. A moment later, the same sensation hit her again. Not in the same spot, but higher.

She placed her hand on her stomach and felt around and smiled.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

She heard Ron's footsteps as he hurried into the library.

"What's wrong? Is the baby ok? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" He asked in a rush.

Hermione was beaming. "Everything's fine. Come here."

Ron walked over and sat down at the end of the chaise lounge. Hermione grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. After she moved it around, Ron felt the same thing she had a moment before.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Hermione asked in awe.

"It's...something," Ron said staring down at Hermione's growing stomach.

The couple sat in silence as they continued to feel their child move. It was a beautiful moment.

"Have you thought of any names?" Ron asked looking up at his wife.

Hermione nodded. Ron smiled to himself. Of course she had thought up names.

"Let's have them then," he said.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Alexander. If it's a girl, I want to name her Rose."

"I like Rose. But I thought about it. If it's a boy, I'm rather partial to Hugo," Ron said.

"Hugo? Like Victor Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Ron asked raising a red eyebrow.

"He was an author. Nevermind," Hermione said shaking her head.

Ron nodded.

"Well, we have decided. If it's a girl, we'll name her Rose. If it's a boy, we'll have to discuss that."

Ron smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Hermione was putting finishing touches on the nursery when she felt it.<p>

Warm liquid running down her legs. She looked down and discovered it to be amniotic fluid.

Hermione took a deep breath. _Must stay rational_.

"All right, so the baby's coming. Ron is still at work. The baby is coming a week early," Hermione said to herself.

She walked into the library calmly and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote a note to Ron saying she is going to the hospital and for him to meet her there. It was time. She tied it to Pig and headed towards their bedroom.

She grabbed her pre-packed bag of everything she would need whilst in the hospital and headed towards the fireplace. She grabbed the powder and headed to the hospital.

When Ron arrived 20 minutes after Hermione did, he found her sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

"Hello there," he said walking over and sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really. Minor contractions. Once they start getting more painful and closer together, the sooner we'll have our child."

Ron smiled at Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

Six hours passed and finally Hermione's contractions were starting to pick up.

As one after the other hit her body, she kept squeezing Ron's hand.

He didn't mind, even if she was crushing his fingers. He just wanted to help her in any way he could. And if that meant she broke his fingers, so be it.

The Healers came in and told them it was time for her to start pushing. Hermione looked up with wide eyes at her husband. He gave her a reassuring smile.

Several pushes and screams later, Rose Weasley was born.

Hermione and Ron stared at their tiny daughter in awe and love. She was beautiful.

With a small tuft of red hair to match her fathers and brown eyes that rivaled her mother's.

Hermione thought back to what Ginny had told her the night she and Ron announced that they were going to have a baby. And Ginny was right. All of the things she thought about and constantly stressed over the last nine months, didn't matter now. Rose was worth it all. She was finally here and she was beautiful.

She watched as Ron cradled and smiled down at their daughter. Tears forming in his eyes.

"We did it, Hermione," he said looking up at her.

"We did and she's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
